<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moonlight. by mossyisnotawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136506">moonlight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyisnotawriter/pseuds/mossyisnotawriter'>mossyisnotawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, No Angst, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyisnotawriter/pseuds/mossyisnotawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio and Kei goes for a night adventure, and maybe ends up together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moonlight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>—midnights are better with you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a smile on Tobio's face, as his hands continuously knock on the window. Soon enough, the lights inside flickered on, and the window was opened by a blonde who just woke up. "hey..." he whispers, the blonde groans, "King...it's-" the blonde turns to take a peek at his digital clock sitting on top of his bedside table, "it's 1am, what are you doing?" he asks, moving away from the window, Tobio chuckles as he enters the blonde's room. Tobio looks around Kei's room, he usually sneaks out of his house and comes in here. Sneaking out, something these two always did together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio's eyes set on Kei, Kei still in his pajamas, his hair disheveled and unorganized. Kei has a soft frown on his face, looking for his glasses, in which Tobio hands it to him. Tobio shrugs, "Just wanted to see you…" He says, but Kei looks at him, not believing it. Tobio softly laughs, loving the face Kei pulls out. His reactions were just too damn adorable. Tobio shakes his head, "I just wanted to hang out." He says, and it was Kei's turn to shake his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At 1am?" Tobio nods, honest in his eyes. Kei sighs, "You're…,You're crazy." He comments, moving to his closet, his eyes looking at his clothes, Tobio stares, even though Kei comments something, his actions contradict his words. His body just automatically moves, "hm, well I am.." Tobio says, approaching the blonde, Kei turns to him, humming, "what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said…'' Tobio faces the blonde, his hand grabbing two of Kei's hoodies, "I am crazy." He says, as he turns to look at the two hoodies, one was black and one was grey. He picks the black one, "This one, wear this one…" He says giving the hoodie to the blonde. Kei nods, taking the hanger out of the hoodie, and he removes his top, baring his skin. Tobio doesn't budge, he doesn't look away. Tobio just stares, and Kei lets him. After all, it was a normal occurrence between them. "Should- Should I wear pants?" Kei's muffle voice asks, still struggling to wear the hoodie. Tobio huffs out, pausing for a moment, as his hands find its way to Kei's hoodie. Grabbing the cloth, "Sweatpants, so you're comfortable…" He says as he pulls down the cloth, helping Kei out. Kei nods, now turning to his drawers, opening one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei picks out one of the neatly folded grey sweatpants. Kei confidently pulls down his pajamas, baring his pale and smooth legs, his pajamas discarded on his floor, he grabs it, throwing it on top of his bed, wearing the grey sweatpants. Tobio hums, bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So where are we going?" Kei asks, taking his phone. "just somewhere." Tobio says, and Kei rolls his eyes, turning his lights off, and turning the flashlight on his phone, Tobio exits the room, taking the window, he waits for Kei, quietly, Kei jumps out, having a few things in his hands, and his bag. Tobio closes the window, Kei jumps down to the ground, and he looks up at Tobio, still on the roof. He smiles, dropping the things he held in his hands, he reaches out for Tobio, with teasing eyes. Tobio jumps down, rolling his eyes. "Haa..the king doesn't need my help anymore? how surprising." Tobio was unamused. "I'm not a kid anymore," He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chuckled, Kei grabbing the things on the floor before running to Tobio's car. He sits in front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei turns on the radio, and connects his phone to it, pressing shuffle, a song so familiar, plays and it automatically brings a smile to the both of them. They sit, as they chill out, letting the music fill their ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ Can we go where no one else goes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I know what no one else knows?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can we fall in love in the moonlight? /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei looks out as the moon still sits out, the dim light shines as the darkness surrounds it. They seem to head towards an unfamiliar road, Kei opens the window, letting his hand feel the air, Tobio takes a peek, smile never fading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ I wanna get lost with you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna be lost in you (you, ooh) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Been waiting a while for you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to this right with you, (you, ooh) /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei gets lost in the beauty of the moon and the dark sky, Tobio focuses on the road, but his mind gets lost over the thoughts of the blonde. Another song plays next, and they keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They take a short break, stopping in a gas station, Kei comes back with food in his hands, Tobio opens the back door for him, having so much more space than eating at the front seats. Tobio takes out his phone, and one song plays. It's the same song from the start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ Can we go where no one else goes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I know what no one else knows?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can we fall in love in the moonlight? /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky's still dark, the moon is still there, It's getting colder, an hour and a half has passed, soon enough it'll be 3 am. Kei still has no idea on where they are headed to, but he trusts his friend. Kei feels giggles come out of his mouth. Tobio turns to him, curious. "I just remembered, last week, I tripped over something, and my shin had a huge bruise! It's so silly!" Kei shares, still giggling, Tobio shakes his head as his eyes look at Kei, eyes full of fondness. "Told Tadashi that I played soccer because I was embarrassed" Kei continues, Tobio chuckles, glad to know things other people don't. Glad to know He's a person Kei shares ridiculous things with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ Poetry and handpicked flowers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Say you'll meet me at the altar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can we fall in love in the moonlight? /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two had finished eating, and took a light walk around the place, Tobio smiles seeing familiar flowers. White Carnations, he remembers when they were little, Kei was picking white carnations, putting one on his ear, and another one on Tobio's. Grabbing a handful of white carnations, Tobio recites poems Kei had written, and they play pretend getting married. Their mothers call for them to visit the church, The two not removing the flowers from their ears. They would whisper to each other at the church, walking to the altar. Kei runs in front, as Tobio walks from the door to the altar, holding the white carnations from before. Saying the poetry from before, pretending it was their wedding vows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was simple, it was pure. Tobio and Kei had always been like that. "Hey, remember?" Tobio points out, Kei chuckles, "of course, how could I forget our own marriage?" Kei says, and they both laughed, Kei handpicked two of them, giving one to Tobio and one for him. Tobio smiles putting it on his ears, and Kei does it too. Feeling silly, they don't take it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ Moonlight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll be smitten with you on these blue nights</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You'll be holding me until the sunrise</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the songbirds be waking up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, true love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kinda hoped it would feel like a rom-com</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've been planning this out in my notebook</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Since I was a little boy / </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky has turned blue, though still dark. Moon still visible in the sky. Tobio focused on driving, "We're close…" Kei nods, taking his phone, and the same song plays again, Comfort smiles on their faces. It's around 5 am when they arrived. It was beautiful, the place. Surrounded by nature, Kei takes a deep breath, Tobio looks at him from behind. Birds chirping, as the sun slowly rises. They take a seat, as they admire the rising of the sun, Tobio gets cold, and Kei embraces him, taking his hand and warming it up. Tobio smiles, humming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ I wanna feel safe with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But never be tame with you (you, ooh)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And dwell in this dream with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let the pain disappear with you (you, nah-nah-nah) (nah, nah, nah) /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course the song plays again as they stay embracing each other, feeling one another. It feels safe under each other's touch. Tobio, now laying his head on Kei's chest, looks up to see Kei watches the Sun come up and the moon disappears. Tobio still has the fondness in his eyes, not leaving. Or maybe it's always there when he looks at Kei. "Kei…" Kei hums, and looks back at him, he smiles. "Let's just get married. Two of us." Tobio says, Kei breaks out a chuckle, "Sure, but we need to date first." Tobio shakes his head, whining. "Let's just skip that and marry." Kei ruffles Tobio's hair, cupping his face. "Date first, then marriage." Kei says. Tobio sits up straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're saying you like me?" He teases, smug on his face. But it all disappears when Kei looks at him in silence. "I do King, there's no point in lying, and I know you do too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>/ Bottle of Barolo in the palm of my hands</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe we could sip this liquor, pretend like we're in France</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the night-time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's the right-time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And happy ever after always seemed like a stretch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I said fuck those fairytales and now I want nothing less</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From you alright? Is that alright?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Baby no) /</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio stays staring at his friend, "please don't joke-" Kei takes his hand, opening it, and putting his hand on top, intertwining them, "I don't joke around with my feelings, and yours. Let's date, so we could marry each other." Kei has seriousness in his voice, but it's gentle not rough. It's comforting. They stare at each other, intoxicated in the feeling called love. "Sure then, let's date." Kei kisses Tobio's hand, then his forehead. They stay admiring each other, pretending they're in the city of love, cause everywhere with each other, they feel like they're in Paris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like that for a few more, until a ring in their, Tobio and Kei looks at it, and then each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're in trouble…" They smile, just like how they always do, sneaking out always ends up getting them in trouble. Tobio takes his phone. Answering the call, "hey mom…" Tobio greets, "I'm with Kei…" Kei chuckles, Tobio turns the speaker on, "Good Morning Mrs. Kageyama…" He says, he could hear the relief sigh, "My god, darling, the two of you will cause our deaths! You two had us worried sick!" Tobio chuckles at his mother. "Mom don't worry, we're safe." Tobio assures his mother, "well you guys better be!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And we're also officially dating!" Tobio shares, "What?!? oh my god is that-" Tobio ends the call, and Kei gasps, "You're gonna get yourself in trouble hanging up on your mother…" Kei says, Tobio shrugs, "The trouble's worth it, if I could spend a day in peace with you…" Kei rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So how do we tell the others?" Tobio asks. And Kei smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a few minutes later, notifications pop up, and they ignore it, spending time with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song: moonlight by dhruv.<br/>This was rushed so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes :), I didn't proofread this :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>